1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to tire monitoring systems and methods.
2. Background
Current tire pressure monitoring systems that identify tire position on a vehicle may include four low frequency initiators (LFIs). Each of the LFIs communicates with a respective wheel sensor. An electronic control unit (ECU) may determine the position of a particular wheel sensor, and thus a particular tire, by commanding an LFI, whose position is known, to transmit an initiation signal for its wheel sensor. When the wheel sensor receives the initiation signal, it transmits a response signal for the ECU. The response signal has information the ECU can use to distinguish it from other signals received from the other wheel sensors. The ECU can then sequentially command the other LFIs, whose positions are also known, to similarly transmit an initiation signal for their respective wheel sensors. Based on the received response signals and the known positions of the LFIs, the ECU can determine the location of the respective wheel sensors, and thus the location of the respective tires.